Sonhos, paixões e desejos
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: A timidez é algo complicado, mas isso nunca impediu ninguém de delirar um pouco sobre seus sonhos, desejos e paixões, não e mesmo? Este é um presente pra Roxane Norris no Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Namorados promovido pelas Snapetes. Espero que todos gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic:** Sonhos, paixões e desejos.  
**Autor:** Sheyla Snape.  
**Beta**: Gabrielle Briant.

**Shippers:** Severo Snape/ Lilian Evans / Remo Lupin

**Censura:** 18 anos. (cenas de sexo)

**Gênero:** Romance, NC-17, mas segundo minha beta é uma Teen Porn!

**Spoilers:** Sem Spoilers.  
**Pedido: **3 - SS/LE/RL - Como eu acho convictamente que os dois nutriam um amor platônico por ela, eu quero saber quem ficaria com ela num triângulo desse!

**Resumo:** A timidez é algo complicado, mas isso nunca impediu ninguém de delirar um pouco sobre seus sonhos, desejos e paixões, não e mesmo?

**Notas: **Uma fada muito, eu disse MUITO, com letras maiúsculas, da sem vergonha passou por aqui enquanto eu escrevia essa "doce e inocente" Fanfiction e revirou tudo de pernas pro ar. Literalmente! Portanto crianças... Mantenham distancia dessa fic e respeitem a censura. Às Snapetes adultas que tiverem coragem pra ler... Espero que gostem!

**Agradecimentos: **À minha irmã-beta-comensal, Gabrielle, cujas ameaças... Quero dizer..., cujo incentivo me ajudou a escrever essa fic!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Namorados promovido pelas Snapetes e é um presente para Roxane Norris. Parabéns querida espero que você goste.

* * *

**Sonhos, paixões e desejos.**

_By_ Sheyla Snape.

Capítulo 1 –

Definitivamente o ano de 77 seria quente. O inverno se despedira rapidamente depois das festas de fim de ano e os alunos alegravam-se com achegada do calor e da primavera. Parecia que o sol resolvera disputar com alguém em quanto tempo conseguiria derreter toda a neve que se acumulara nos jardins da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e aparentemente ele ganhara a disputa.

O calor e o sol brilhante convidavam os alunos a um passeio, distraindo-os das aulas a cada segundo do dia, tentando-os a escapulir e desfrutar de alguns minutos de paz e liberdade...

Claro que temperaturas tão elevadas para aquela época resultavam em menos roupas e corpos mais expostos. E isso, numa escola mista, abarrotada de adolescentes em "temporada de caça", cheios de hormônios prestes a entrar em ebulição, resultava em mais trabalho para qualquer adulto responsável.

Contudo, enquanto alguns realmente partiam em busca dessas aventuras e tentavam a todo custo realizar seus sonhos e desejos – para não dizer que simplesmente seguiam seus instintos e saciavam seus hormônios – outros, tímidos demais, apenas observavam à distância, imaginando como seria se chegassem perto o suficiente para sentir o perfume, para sussurrar algum elogio ou simplesmente para... admirar a pessoa que os deixava completamente desnorteado, sem ar e suando frio – apesar do calor escaldante –, e sonhavam acordados, imaginando como seria se num desatino se permitissem ser apenas adolescentes e viver a vida sem pensar nas conseqüências que seus atos cobrariam. Afinal... todos os seus colegas eram assim, não é mesmo?

Dois desses adolescentes, porém, não conseguiam render-se aos apelos de seus hormônios e corações. O motivo para tal atitude eles tinham vários... ela era bela e popular demais, eles eram feios e magros demais. Ela era o melhor partido de toda escola, enquanto pouquíssimas garotas sequer dariam a eles um segundo olhar. Sem contar que eram tímidos e fechados demais para se aproximar de qualquer uma delas.

Severo Snape era um desses jovens rapazes. Não que ele se importasse se era bonito ou não; na verdade, o que o incomodava naquela situação era outra coisa. Ela era uma Grifinória nascida trouxa, alegre e meiga, e ele um sonserino mestiço lutando com todas as forças para ser aceito entre seus colegas puros-sangues, tentando ao máximo entrar para o restrito grupo de poderosos bruxos ligados às Artes das Trevas que tanto o fascinava.

Durante os últimos meses ele se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto pensava nela... A freqüência com que a bela ruiva de olhos verdes invadia seus pensamentos estava deixando-o preocupado. Renegava todo e qualquer sentimento que possivelmente aflorava nele com todas as forças que seu jovem, e já sofrido, coração poderia ter. Isso durante o dia, pois, cada vez que a noite caía e seu corpo cansado deitava-se na cama, ele sabia que o dia de negação seria recompensado por uma noite inteira de sonhos repletos de paixão e um desejo incontrolável, quase animal, de ter Lílian Evans só para ele.

Assim ele passara os meses, sonhando com ela a cada noite, desejando-a cada vez mais intensamente e perdendo o controle de seus pensamentos e, algumas vezes, de suas ações.

O problema agora se agravava cada vez mais. Não fosse somente as noites a incomodá-lo, agora ele se surpreendia admirando-a em plena aula e esticando olhares furtivos quando ela passava por ele nos corredores e tão gentilmente sorria para cumprimentá-lo. Ninguém sorria para Severo Snape... Ninguém, é claro, excerto Lílian Evans! Ela era a única pessoa que se aproximara dele sem nenhuma segunda intenção; a única que, aparentemente, apenas queria ser sua amiga. No começo isso o deixava confuso e desnorteado, mas, agora, com essa amizade estabelecida, ele sentia-se diferente... algo mais surgira em sua mente e ele lutava para que não brotasse estragando a única coisa sinceramente pura que ele tinha na vida.

Não era fácil resistir, mas ele tentaria.

Mesmo que todo o universo conspirasse contra ele... Mesmo que o maldito professor de Poções, Horácio Slughorn, tivesse mais uma de suas idéias brilhantes e os levassem para uma maravilhosa aula ao ar livre para aproveitar o calor e o sol daquela manhã de primavera. Mesmo que vê-la, linda e estonteante, com os cabelos presos num coque sobre a cabeça, dificultasse e atiçasse seus instintos mais primitivos, e a visão da camisa branca da escola com alguns botões abertos, mostrando a pele alva e suave do colo, o pescoço longo e apetitoso que ele tão secretamente adoraria enterrar o nariz para apreciar o perfume que se desprendia suave e doce dos cabelos próximos a orelha... a vontade gritante nele era de beijar e lamber-lhe a pele até arrepiá-la. Severo suspirou pesadamente ao perceber a linha que uma gota de suor traçou enquanto descia pelo colo até perder-se dentro da camisa dela.

Severo prendeu a respiração e, junto com ela, um gemido em sua garganta. Ele não sabia se estava realmente vendo todo aquele espetáculo ou se estava viajando deliciosamente em mais um de seus sonhos. A única certeza que ele tinha era a do seu desejo de levantar-se e tomá-la ali mesmo. O leve e continuo movimento dela em levar a ponta dos dedos à boca para umedecê-los antes de virar uma página de seu livro o fez tremer involuntariamente e, sacudindo a cabeça, ele se forçou a sair de seus devaneios.

"Por Salazar, vou enlouquecer antes do fim desta aula!" – Com um nó na garganta ele forçou-se a baixar a cabeça e dar atenção a sua poção. Se continuasse naquele caminho logo ele teria evidências embaraçosas demais pra explicar sobre em que realmente ele andava pensando.

Mas Severo Snape não era o único jovem que prestava atenção na bela grifinória de cabelos vermelhos. Havia também um outro rapaz, tão tímido quanto ele, sim, mas com uma natureza um pouco diferente. Enquanto o sonserino era sombrio e completamente arredio a todos que tentassem esboçar uma aproximação, amigável ou não, Remo Lupin era completamente o oposto... Prestativo, solidário, carinhoso e atencioso... Remo era amável com qualquer um que se aproximasse dele, mas com Lílian Evans a situação ia um pouco além da simples amabilidade e amizade.

No começo pareceu-lhe apenas isso... Ela era linda, inteligente e fazia amizades tão facilmente quanto realizava um simples feitiço para aquecer roupas durante o inverno. "Por Merlin, por que eu tinha de lembrar-me desse maldito calor?" Os sentidos dele estavam mais aguçados e alertas do que nunca nos últimos meses. Não obstante a proximidade da lua cheia, Remo Lupin sentia como se o lobo que existia dentro dele, e que uma vez a cada lua surgia e lhe tomava completamente os sentidos, estava interessado em sua melhor amiga, e a queria para si. Não importando o quanto ele reprimia aquele desejo, bastava olhar para ela e tudo vinha à tona.

Seus sentidos aguçados não o ajudavam a esquecer a presença de Lílian, bastava sentir o cheiro do perfume dela, mesmo que disfarçado pelos odores dos caldeirões à volta, que cada célula do corpo do jovem lobisomem respondia e reagia à altura, forçando-o a travar uma batalha interna na qual ele sinceramente temia perder.

O problema não era só o desejo animal que o consumia, era o fato do seu melhor amigo também estar interessado nela.

"Dane-se James Potter, ele pode ter qualquer garota, mas jamais terá Lílian!" – era o que o lobo gritava em sua mente, fazendo o franzino Remo estremecer com as lembranças que saltavam em sua mente.

Dia após dia ele sonhava com Lílian e as diversas coisas que seus hormônios em ebulição adorariam fazer com ela. Ele respirou fundo tentando, sem sucesso, se controlar... o perfume dela parecia inebriá-lo e a visão dela logo ao seu lado, completamente concentrada em sua poção, mordendo o lábio inferior daquele jeito tão enlouquecedoramente sensual estava minando suas forças.

Foi impossível evitar que o desejo que o consumia por dentro projetasse uma visão dele avançando sobre ela e tomando-lhe os lábios com uma fome tão voraz que o fez gemer de verdade, chamando a atenção da ruiva ao seu lado.

- Remo você está bem? – ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do rapaz ao seu lado, o rubor nas faces comumente pálidas a preocupou. Talvez ele estivesse febril.

- Estou sim Lílian, não se preocupe, é apenas esse calor, eu... eu estou bem! – ele lutava para conter o rubor de ter sido flagrado. Mas estava aliviado, mais um pouco ele teria...

- Tem certeza Remo, não quer ver Madame Pomfrey?

- Não é necessário..., eu estou bem. – ele forçou o sorriso mais tímido e inocente que conseguiu, o que foi realmente um feito extraordinário devido a suas intenções de poucos segundos atrás.

Remo nunca fora um aluno excepcional em poções. De fato, ele sequer pretendia cursar a matéria em seus NIEM's, mas a insistência dela e a proposta de ajudá-lo sempre que precisasse foi impossível de ser recusada. A possibilidade de ficar mais algumas horas ao lado dela não poderia ser perdida em hipótese alguma. E lá estava ela... linda e deliciosamente tentadora... Sem a menor idéia de como e o quanto conseguia provocá-lo com cada gesto e sorriso. "Céus eu preciso de um banho frio com urgência!"

O restante da aula transcorreu normal e rapidamente –, aos olhos do professor Slughorn, é claro, pois para Severo Snape e Remo Lupin os segundos foram deliciosamente torturantes e mostraram-se um exercício contumaz de paciência e autocontrole.

Mas ainda não estavam completamente livres...

Assim que todos os estudantes apresentaram suas poções devidamente engarrafadas para avaliação o professor dispensou a turma com exceção, é claro, de três alunos.

- Eu gostaria que os senhores Snape e Lupin ficassem mais alguns instantes, por favor, e a senhorita Evans também. O restante da classe está dispensada!

Eles não sabiam o que os esperava, se haviam sido flagrados em algum momento, o certo era que os três tremeram ao ver o rosto sério do professor.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonhos, paixões e desejos.

By Sheyla Snape

Capítulo 2 –

Apesar do tom sério e questionador que o professor tomou assim que ficaram sozinhos na improvisada sala a beira do lago, eles sentiram que o assunto era importante e exigiria toda a atenção possível e impossível, já que ultimamente suas mentes se dispersavam com uma facilidade irritante. Mas ao contrario de uma bronca que os três jovens esperavam, Horácio Slughorn apenas se desmanchou em elogios sem fim antes de chegar verdadeiramente ao ponto que queria: explorar seus alunos o máximo que conseguisse.

- Eu pedi para que os senhores ficassem por uma única razão. Infelizmente terei que fazer uma viagem muito importante na semana que se inicia e gostaria de contar com a ajuda de vocês três para conduzir uma pesquisa muito importante e que, assim como a minha viagem, não pode ser adiada.

Um sentimento de alivio e medo arrebatou-os simultaneamente. Severo e Remo estavam aliviados por não terem sido flagrados em seus devaneios mais que inapropriados enquanto Lílian aparentemente ficara um tanto temerosa com a notícia. "Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, ele não pode estar falando sério!"

- Eu preciso de ajuda nessa pesquisa e não pude pensar em auxiliares mais qualificados que vocês. – fez uma pausa sorrindo. – Vocês têm habilidades especiais, além é claro, de talento na pratica de poções. O Sr. Lupin eu sei que é um excepcional pesquisador e capaz de estabelecer parâmetros entre os diversos dados de qualquer pesquisa que realize, já Sr. Snape, não preciso dizer, possui um dom nato para preparar e manipular as mais diversas poções e seus ingredientes. Por fim, Srta Evans, a senhorita possui muito de ambas as habilidades e servirá de elo nesta equipe – o homem sorriu entusiasmado para seus alunos, sem perceber, contudo, o espanto nos rostos. – é claro que... os senhores podem recusar o meu convite... Mas! – os jovens se assustaram - Deixem-me tentá-los com algumas das vantagens acadêmicas e financeiras, é claro, que os esperam caso aceitem participar deste projeto.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles durante vários minutos – uma apreensão tomou conta dos três estudantes. Eles sabiam que as implicações não se resumiam apenas ao fato de trabalharem juntos e provavelmente sozinhos por muito tempo. Os dois rapazes não sabiam, mas tal pensamento também preocupava a jovem Lílian Evans, ela não os temia, mas sim a si mesma e aos pensamentos que a importunavam com certa freqüência.

Havia também a responsabilidade, sem falar na chance de impulsionar suas carreiras desde já, e esta era, definitivamente, uma oportunidade que não poderia ser jogada fora.

Depois de mais algum tempo, um a um eles acenaram positivamente, aceitando o pedido de seu professor que, feliz, iniciou imediatamente as explicações sobre o projeto em que trabalhariam e as funções de cada um. Ele os ajudaria a principio, mas o cronograma a ser seguido era complexo e extenso, portanto, durante a viagem do professor eles precisariam trabalhar mais e com máxima atenção. Não havia margem para falhas ou tudo estaria perdido.

A primeira reunião sem a presença de Slughord foi feita na biblioteca, Snape permanecera no laboratório de poções localizado nas masmorras enquanto Remo e Lílian aventuravam-se na Sessão Restrita em busca de respostas sobre as reações adversas de alguns dos ingredientes que utilizariam a seguir. Lílian notara um olhar maroto em seu companheiro de casa, bem como o tom mais aborrecido que de costume na voz de Snape ao mencionar que não precisava da ajuda deles em nada.

A verdade era que o estômago dela congelara ao constatar que passaria as próximas horas sozinha com Remo Lupin... E isso não era nada bom! _Ou seria_...?

"Merlin..., me dê forças para resistir!"

Horas depois a tentação estava logo a sua frente... de cabeça baixa, concentrado em um livro volumoso e nas anotações que fazia. Lílian mal conteve um suspiro ao perceber as mãos dele movendo-se rapidamente sobre o pergaminho. Remo Lupin não era o que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts chamaria de atraente, mas tinha, sim, o seu charme. O jeito sempre gentil de tratar a todos, era meigo e amigo, não importando qual situação estivesse presente. Era verdade que pairava sobre ele uma maldição terrível, e esse fardo o consumia dia após dia... ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ser uma pessoa amarga e violenta, bastando seguir os instintos da criatura maligna em que se transformava todo mês, mas, ainda assim, Remo Lupin era gentil e amável.

Lílian se perguntava o quanto do brilho que via no fundo dos olhos castanho-claros pertencia ao seu amigo Remo e o quanto era parte do lobo dentro dele. Por vezes ela flagrou um tom mais intenso naquele brilho, devorando-a, desejando-a mais do que qualquer olhar que ela sonhara em ver e estremecia entre deliciada e assustada com as próprias reações que tinha diante da constatação. "Se ao menos ele demonstrasse algo mais, tomasse uma iniciativa!" Ela vira esse brilho no dia em que o professor Slughorn os convidou para trabalhar e várias vezes nos dias em que trabalhavam juntos, incluindo há poucos minutos atrás, quando ela desceu de uma escada com um livro nas mãos e notou que ele a observava muito atentamente, e ela sabia que a relutância dele em encará-la agora era mais que concentração na leitura. "O que aconteceria Remo, se eu por acaso escorregasse lá de cima, hein?"

Se ele não tomava uma iniciativa, então ela tomaria.

Levantou-se da mesa informando-o que devolveria um livro ouvindo em seguida um sussurro advertindo-a sobre o balanço da escada. Ela sorriu... contava exatamente com ele para tirar sua pequena dúvida.

E não demorou nada...

Segundos depois ele ouvia um pequeno pedido de ajuda, levantava-se da cadeira e corria na direção dela apenas para chegar no instante seguinte e amparar a queda de sua amiga.

"Funcionou!" Esse foi o pensamento que ela teve ao falsear o pé no degrau da escada, mas não esperava verdadeiramente desequilibrar-se e cair. Também não esperava ser acompanhada na queda por quase metade dos livros da prateleira, que atingiram ela e Remo logo abaixo.

- Lílian, você está bem? Eu avisei pra tomar cuidado com a escada ela...

- Ai, meu tornozelo... Acho que torci! – ele a tinha nos braços.

- Eu avisei pra tomar cuidado, deixe-me ver se está quebrado. – levou-a de volta a mesa e sentou-a numa delas. – Terei que tirar o seu sapato, mas vou tentar não te machucar mais ainda.

Lílian gemeu de dor ao sentir o sapato ser retirado.

- Isso não está nada bom, melhor levar você até a enfermaria!

- Como se não consigo nem pisar no chão?

Lupin a olhou, algo daquele brilho surgindo no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Posso tentar uma coisa? – a voz dele soou baixa e ela não conseguiu evitar um arrepio.

- Apenas faça parar de doer, por favor!

Lentamente as mãos dele, as mesmas que ela admirara há pouco, começaram a massagear o tornozelo dela. O toque quente e suave procurava desfazer a dor e tensão do local, porém outra tensão tornava-se mais evidente e difícil de controlar.

Os olhos dele brilharam num tom intenso de âmbar e Lílian teve a certeza que não era apenas Remo Lupin que estava ali. O arrepio e a excitação que percorreu seu corpo certamente chegaram aos seus olhos, pois ele sorriu-lhe um sorriso tão malicioso que a fez tremer.

Mas mãos agora não se importavam com seu tornozelo... apenas subiam a pele da perna, chegando até a coxa enquanto ele erguia o próprio corpo e ficava de pé.

Remo não retirou das mãos nas coxas dela, nem disse palavra alguma. Apenas a encarava com o olhar intenso, algo nele ainda parecia pedir permissão a ela.

E esta veio...

Os olhos dele acenderam, assim com os dela, no instante em que Lílian tocou as mãos dele e o estimulou a continuar subindo... erguendo sua saia enquanto acariciava suas coxas, abrindo-as... posicionando-se entre elas ao mesmo tempo em que ela o puxava pra mais perto...

Ele parou a centímetros da boca dela, desceu mais as mãos e a puxou firmemente.

- Não me provoque demais Lílian, você não sabe do que sou capaz! – a voz rouca dele tinha um tom de sensualidade que ela nunca vira associada a Remo Lupin antes.

- Então prove Remo, prove do que é capaz!

Com um pequeno rosnado ele tomou-lhe a boca. Num beijo possessivo, profundo, mas ainda assim com um quê da suave delicadeza do Remo que ela conhecia tão bem. A língua dele procurava pela dela, gemeram ao primeiro toque macio e úmido, as mãos exploravam e tomavam cada pedaço do copo dela que estava ao alcance. Ele estava faminto, ela podia sentir pela evidente ereção que tão insistentemente ele roçava nela. Aquilo a deixou louca.

Eles estavam completamente colados, os sentidos alertas e no limite das sensações. Havia uma força em torno deles, tão forte e poderosa que seria palpável, e talvez realmente fosse, pois alguns livros numa prateleira um tanto próxima foram ao chão. Despertando-os. Seja por azar ou pura sorte, eles também conseguiram ouvir o estalar dos saltos da bibliotecária no piso de madeira. Ela certamente ouvira o estrondo dos seus preciosos livros desabando das prateleiras e se aproximava a passos largos para descobrir quem estava profanando seu santuário.

Como se tivessem sido tomados por um choque, Remo e Lílian se afastaram. Imediatamente arrumando as vestes e cabelos já desarrumados, rezando internamente para que o horror daquela bagunça de livros espalhados enfurecesse Madame Pince a ponto de não perceber o que mais acontecera ali.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. A bibliotecária quase teve uma síncope ao ver seus preciosos volumes que tão meticulosamente ela cuidava espalhados pelo chão, completamente em desordem e tratou, sem grandes perguntas a não ser a de como aquela bagunça acontecera, de expulsá-los o quanto antes.

Felizmente a maior parte da pesquisa da noite havia sido terminada, restando apenas levá-la até as masmorras onde Snape trabalhava.

Lupin a olhou insistentemente, mas não havia a mesma intenção de alguns minutos atrás, ele parecia querer... desculpar-se.

"Ah Remo, não faça isso, por favor!"

- Lílian eu... eu não sei o que dizer, eu... – a voz dele era completamente diferente do tom firme que ela ouvira. O seu amigo Remo Lupin estava de volta. Novamente controlado e cavalheiro como sempre fora.

- Remo, não há o que desculpar! – ela levou a mão ao rosto dele. – Eu queria, você queria... foi só um beijo! "E que beijo!!" – ela não pode evitar o pensamento.

- Não era eu Lílian, era o lobo! E ele tem que ficar preso, eu tenho que controla-lo senão... – ela escorregou os dedos para os lábios dele, silenciando-o.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais, Remo! Relaxe! Vá para a torre da Grifinória, eu mesma levo isso lá em baixo para o Snape.

- Mas e o seu pé?

- No caminho eu passo na enfermaria, ok? Vai, você está cansado e a lua está próxima, pode deixar comigo.

Com um sorriso verdadeiramente cansado ele se afastou dela... Ainda era possível ver o brilho nos olhos dele, querendo sair, saltar para o mundo, mas Remo o sufocava com todas as forças e era consumido por isso.

Suspirando Lílian testou a firmeza de seu pé torcido e começou sua caminhada até as masmorras.

Continua...

N.A: E mais uma vez fico no continua. rsrsrs... Beijos pra BastetAzazis e pra Gabrielle, muito obrigada pelos comentarios meninas. E pra quem não comentou, por favor, comente, sim?? Faça uma autora feliz! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sonhos, paixões e desejos.

By Sheyla Snape.

Capítulo 3 –

Severo Snape estava em seu habitat. Completamente tomado e concentrado nos ingredientes e nas poções que borbulhavam a sua frente... cada grama, cada milímetro de suas terminações nervosas estavam voltadas para a importância do projeto que ele desenvolvia. Exceto, é claro, a parte que insistentemente remoia os ciúmes e a inveja de não tê-la ali com ele.

"Maldito lobisomem, ele tinha que arrastá-la para aquela biblioteca novamente!" – ele cortou o ingrediente com um pouco mais de força que a necessária, sem interromper seu trabalho.

Ela deveria estar ali, ao lado dele, auxiliando na parte realmente importante do projeto, o resultado final e definitivo de toda a pesquisa pela qual foram contratados. "Mas não, tinha que acompanhar aquele lobo sonso e se trancar em uma biblioteca." – ele jogara a faca de prata sobe a bancada de madeira, fincando-a num só golpe no momento em que Lílian entrara no laboratório.

- Algum problema com a poção, Severo? Parece aborrecido? – sorrindo, e mancando um pouco, ela caminhou em direção a bancada em que ele trabalhava.

- Problema nenhum! – ele disparou entre os dentes, não sem perceber o andar dela. – O que aconteceu com você, por que está mancando? – ela notou uma preocupação a mais na voz dele.

- Ah, nada demais! Eu escorreguei na biblioteca e acho que torci o tornozelo. Está doendo um pouco, mas nada insuportável! Aqui estão as anotações que fizemos esta noite, antes de Madame Pince nos botar pra correr, é claro!

Severo rolou os olhos.

- E você veio de lá até as masmorras, mancando desse jeito? Onde está o imprestável do Lupin que não as trouxe ele mesmo?

- Ele não estava muito bem, e eu ainda tenho que ir até a enfermaria de qualquer jeito... AI! – A exclamação escapou da boca dela enquanto contornava a grande mesa de madeira para entregar os pergaminhos com as novas anotações.

Severo não tinha a real intenção de ampará-la, mas era isso ou vê-la queimar-se no caldeirão próximo.

- Preste atenção onde anda Lílian, ou você vai nos matar!

Ela agarrou-se a ele, o rosto um pouco contorcido de dor, mas, ainda assim, não perdeu o uso do seu primeiro nome.

- Onde foi parar o Evans? – ela o encarou. – Eu o chamo pelo primeiro nome há bastante tempo, mas você nunca

**- **Foi apenas o susto, não se anime! – ele franziu a testa tentando em vão demonstrar algum mau humor. Mas ela percebera sua preocupação.

- Você não tem nada pra dor, uma pomada, qualquer coisa? Não vou conseguir chegar até Madame Pomfrey desse jeito!

Cuidadosamente ele a conduziu até uma das mesas, afastada dos caldeirões ferventes para evitar acidentes, e a sentou. Rapidamente saindo do laboratório e voltando um vidro que para Lílian pareceu um pote de cosmético trouxa, mas cujo odor definitivamente não era agradável.

- Mas o que é isso? – ela perguntou enquanto ele abria o pote e retirava uma pasta verde musgo com os dedos.

- Acho melhor não lhe dizer, mas garanto que vai passar suas dores. Posso? – ele ergueu o objeto na direção do pé dela.

- Eu tenho escolha?

Ele sorriu para ela, surpreendendo-a com o ato e com a delicadeza com que segurou sua perna e retirou o sapato. Eles trocaram um olhar que nenhum dos dois soube decifrar de imediato, mas havia algo mais nele.

Lentamente começou a massagear a região já inchada do tornozelo, a sensação era agradável e gradativamente o odor da pomada mudava para algo bem mais agradável. Lílian gemeu aliviada sem ao menos perceber quando fechara os olhos.

Severo continuava a massagear o pé, tornozelo e toda a região em volta, deliciando-se apenas com a visão do rosto relaxado dela, e gradativamente tomando consciência da pele macia e sedosa sob seus dedos. Ele só poderia estar em outro de seus sonhos acordado. Achou melhor parar antes que fosse pego em flagrante. Porém, ela reclamou.

- Não pare, está ótimo!

- Você tem certeza do que está me pedindo? – ele não conseguia se reconhecer ao dizer essa frase, mas algo dentro dele falou mais alto.

Lílian abriu os olhos e o encarou. Um brilho intenso acentuava ainda mais o verde dos olhos dela e o atingiu como um raio fazendo seu corpo reagir imediatamente.

Sem perder o contato visual ele continuou a massageá-la, agora sem pressa alguma ou pudor. As mãos dele subiam pela perna, coxa... apalpando e deliciando-se com o toque aveludado da pele alva e lisa. Severo tratou de dedicar atenção a outra perna de Lílian tomando o cuidado de manter os olhos fixos nela, no rosto e no olhar que se perdia no fundo dos olhos dele. Completamente lânguida e entregue, convidando-o silenciosamente a continuar.

E ele continuou...

Segurando-lhe os joelhos e afastando as pernas dela, deslizando as mãos espalmadas pelas coxas, erguendo a saia até encontrar o elástico da calcinha, só então ele desviou o olhar dela, não sem perder o momento em que Lílian entreabriu os lábios e suspirou, sua respiração acelerando-se gradativamente.

- Esta é sua última chance... quer mesmo continuar?

Um sorriso deliciosamente maroto foi tudo o que ela ofereceu como resposta. Ao que ele respondeu na mesma intensidade enquanto os dedos longos afastavam a calcinha de lado e a puxavam para baixo, deslizando e provocando um leve arrepio na pele.

A visão o enlouqueceu...

Severo apenas inclinou sua cabeça para frente e, lenta e deliberadamente, passeou o longo nariz pela pele arrepiada, absorvendo o cheiro enquanto seguia o caminho contrário das suas mãos, parando a centímetros de onde ela – e ele – gostaria que ele fosse, apenas para torturá-la com a clara sugestão do que pretendia fazer. E ele ouviu o gemido insatisfeito quando ele apenas terminou de retirar a peça intima dela e continuou a subir sua exploração olfativa, deliciando-se com cada reação dela, sentindo o quanto ela estava ansiosa para recebê-lo.

Com uma das mãos ele desabotoou os últimos botões da camisa dela, expondo a pele da barriga e sem cerimônia ele deslizou o nariz, bem como a ponta da língua numa linha reta e ascendente até encontrar os seios firmes de Lílian. A essa altura ele mesmo não agüentava mais e ofegava, completamente inebriado com o cheiro do desejo dela. Apenas para não perder a passagem ele mordiscou-lhe um seio por cima do tecido do sutiã vendo-a tremer involuntariamente de puro desejo.

Ela estava pronta! Finalmente pronta e era completamente dele!

Olhou-a nos olhos. A vivacidade intensa que se via nos olhos verde contrastava com o abismo profundo nos olhos negros dele.

- Tem certeza que ainda quer acompanhar Lupin na biblioteca e arriscar ser interrompida por livros que caem das prateleiras? – beijou-lhe o pescoço – Aqui os livros podem cair à vontade e jamais seremos interrompidos. – ele sorriu sedutor.

- Como você sabe que eu e ele...? Os livros..., foi você!?

Ele sorriu abertamente...

- Eu seria o maior de todos os tolos se não tomasse uma atitude.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez com o gracejo dele, a maneira dele Severo Snape provara que a queria, atraindo-a para si, e não a deixaria ir. Enquanto ele subia a mão por entre as coxas dela e constatava o desejo úmido dela, ele inclinava-se para beijá-la. Tomando os lábios que por vezes ele desejara em sonhos, despertos ou não.

Saborear a textura, deleitando-se como o gosto, apreciando cada milímetro daquela maciez enquanto sua língua a percorria ávida e possessiva foi como se todos os sonhos se realizassem em um só e quando ela se entregou completamente a ele foi o momento mais sublime da vida de Severo e Lílian. Em movimentos lentos e incertos quando ele a invadiu, a principio com os dedos, e por fim completamente como ambos ansiavam, movendo os quadris num bailar progressivo, firme e enérgico.

O ato durou uma eternidade para os dois, eles apreciavam cada movimento, cada sensação descoberta pelos toques e caricias que trocavam, até que nenhum dos dois pode mais suportar e ambos renderam-se ao êxtase deixando seus corpos tremerem juntos, os corações perderem de vez a cadencia do ritmo acelerado que assumiram e caírem um sobre o outro, apreciando apenas o vai e vem da respiração se acalmando até a exaustão apossar-se deles e caírem num sono profundo.

Dormiram no chão daquele laboratório. Abraçados, entrelaçados... e sonharam satisfeitos com a realização de uma paixão que só o desejo poderia tornar possível.

FIM.

N.A: UI!!! Sou eu ou ficou quente aqui? hehehe. Meus agradecimentos à minha mana-beta-comensal Gabielle por betar mais essa fic e a BastetAzazis por comentar. Quem sabe eu faça mesmo o final alternativo? Depende mais de tempo do que vontade da fadinha, acreditem!

Beijos pra todo mundo,

Shey


End file.
